Of a Different Mind
by firemask
Summary: : What if Dumbledore struck a deal with the devil, Voldemort? What if Harry was part of the deal and he didn’t even know? Harry’s is in a coma like dreamland that is all too real, and the fate of that land and the real one is in his hands. Rated just
1. Default Chapter

Of a Different Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters created by J.K. Rowling, in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. I have null rights to them, zilch, nada, cero, nothing, and zero. Zero also happens to be the money I have in the bank and at home. *hint hint*  
  
Summary: What if Dumbledore struck a deal with the devil, Voldemort? What if Harry was part of the deal and he didn't even know? Harry's is in a coma like dreamland that is all too real, and the fate of that land and the real one is in his hands.  
  
Chapter 1- That's just how it must be  
  
Dumbledore stood radiating power as the dark lord, Voldemort challenged him. "Voldemort, we both know we will destroy the world fighting each other."  
  
Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed in suspicion at the old wizard in front of him. "If you think you can talk me into surrendering." His laugh split the air, a high, coldly chilling laugh, "You are a fool, and older than you would like to everyone to think." He spat.  
  
"I propose no such thing. I propose a spell preformed on one individual whom, we will mutually decide upon. The spell will be preformed on them and their actions will hold the wizarding world's fate in their hands."  
  
The dark wizard's eyes gleamed dangerously at the hinted challenge, "You mean the somnio regnum? Interesting. I think I like this idea of yours old man. I would not want to inherit a completely destroyed world, and when I win," he saw the sparkle of laughter in Dumbledore's eyes. "make no mistake I will win Albus. You will willingly surrender yourself to me?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I believe we have a deal."  
  
"Who shall we choose then?" Dumbledore asked gravely.  
  
"A child, an infant." The Dark Lord said hungrily, "it doesn't matter who as long as it is a newly born child."  
  
"Then I choose Harry Potter."  
  
"Done." Voldemort smiled viciously. "I shall enjoy making an enemy's son's life a living hell. They will not be able to interfere. I will leave the spell to you, old man, who knows your abilities and insufferable nobleness better than I." he smile, showing terrible fang-like teeth and with a wave of his wand, disappeared.  
  
Alone, Dumbledore sat down and thought about the horrible bargain he'd just struck. Lily and James Potter would never forgive him, and perhaps neither would young Harry. 


	2. An Explanation

Of a Different Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters created by J.K. Rowling, in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. I have null rights to them, zilch, nada, cero, nothing, and zero. Zero also happens to be the money I have in the bank and at home. *hint hint*  
  
Summary: What if Dumbledore struck a deal with the devil, Voldemort? What if Harry was part of the deal and he didn't even know? Harry's is in a coma like dreamland that is all too real, and the fate of that land and the real one is in his hands.  
  
Chapter 2- An Explanation  
  
"What do you mean my son has been chosen?!" Lily Potter screamed hysterically at her old Headmaster. The usual sparkle was gone from her emerald eyes and replaced with a dangerous flashing that threatened to engulf Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily, please understand, I know Harry can do this. He can win the war for us, and nobody need suffer for it. In truth I didn't think Voldemort would agree to this, but now that he has we must take the chance and young Harry is that chance." He said calmly. His eyes held a seriousness few had ever seen there and a sad look seemed etched upon his face.  
  
"But you can't actually mean that we have to give up our son, our only son mind, to a war he shouldn't even have to fight for who knows how long?" James Potter asked incredulously. "There has got to be some other way Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't the two of you think that if there was some other way to end this war I would do it? If Voldemort and I confronted each other now, even I don't know who would win. The somnio regnum charm is the best thing I can think of." He sighed tiredly, looking older and frailer than ever before to the two parents.  
  
"What exactly is this charm anyway, how does it work?" James asked more calmly and not without curiosity.  
  
"James, I can't believe you are actually considering this!" Lily shouted at him, whirling around to face him. Her fiery red hair matching her temper as it whipped around her face and fairly stood on end. Sparks began to jump from strand to strand as she stood furiously confronting her husband.  
  
"Now Lily, you're losing your temper and you're leaking magic." James warned, hands held defensively out in front of him to prevent his lovely wife from coming any closer.  
  
Lily suddenly realized just what she was doing and sat down dejectedly on the couch. The sparks stopped and her hair settled down to its usual smoothness.  
  
"The somnio regnum charm is a very complicated charm that sends the chosen person into a sort of dream land. For all intents and purposes this world is real to the person. Everyone in this world will be in the dream world too, they will act just as they would here and Harry will be able to interact with them just as he would in this world. He will have no idea that he is in another realm." Dumbledore took a breath from his hurried explanation continued cautiously. "The bad part is that not only does this charm send a person into a kind of coma, but whatever happens to Harry in that realm will happen to him in this one. We won't see the injury, but we may see its effects."  
  
"Will we be able to watch what's going one in this realm?" Lily asked sadly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then Harry will still have us in this dream realm and we can still watch him grow up?" James asked seriously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will he ever wake up?"  
  
"Once the war has been decided and the charm served it's purpose, Harry should wake up on his own."  
  
James glanced at his wife, and sat next to her on the plush couch, his arm around her. He lifted his hand and caught a tear as it slipped down her cheek. She nodded sadly and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her tightly. "Headmaster, we will allow the charm to be placed on Harry. Tomorrow. At Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and walked to the door to let himself out. "I really am sorry, truly I am, but this is how it must be." He looked back in time to see Lily break away from James and walk quickly to the playpen that held the precious baby Harry.  
  
She bent down and gently picked him up, holding him close to her in a protective gesture. She looked over at the old man, her eyes dry and flashing as she spoke. "Get. Out. Of. My. House. Dumbledore. You've just torn my family apart and might as well have killed us all. Harry will never be the same after tomorrow, and it will be your fault!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded slightly to James and opened the door, just as he took a step out he turned back and saw the Potter family as it should be, and may never be again. Together. 


	3. A Spell, a Potion, and a Deception

Of a Different Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters created by J.K. Rowling, in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. I have null rights to them, zilch, nada, cero, nothing, and zero. Zero also happens to be the money I have in the bank and at home. *hint hint*  
  
Summary: What if Dumbledore struck a deal with the devil, Voldemort? What if Harry was part of the deal and he didn't even know? Harry's is in a coma like dreamland that is all too real, and the fate of that land and the real one is in his hands.  
  
Chapter 3- A Spell, a Potion, and a Deception  
  
In Headmaster Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry James Potter, a tiny baby floated gently in a column of golden light. His small head was the only thing visible, the messy black hair standing out at all angles, and his eyes closed peacefully as though in slumber.  
  
Lily and James stood before the column that held their only child as silent tears fell down their faces. Other figures stood at the back of the room and watched the family. One, a tall, handsome, young man came forward. He pushed back his hair out of his eyes as he approached the couple and rested a hand on James's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, mate, there's nothing you can do here." He said softly, trying to pull his best friend away.  
  
"He's my son, Sirius. My only son, and I feel as though I've just given him up to Voldemort." He whispered as he allowed Sirius to pull him away into the main office area.  
  
The figures stepped aside to allow the two to pass. Another figure from the back of the room stepped forward toward Lily and laid an arm gently across her shoulders. "Come on out Lil, it's all in Dumbledore's hands now."  
  
Tears glistened on the young mother's face as she looked up at Remus. "He's my baby Remus, I don't want to leave him like this. What if something happens? What if he never wakes up? What are we going to do Remus?!" she sobbed loudly, and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Remus pulled her into a hug, "Come on, James's is in the main office with Sirius." He said, gently leading her out of the darker room.  
  
As they passed through the people left at the back of the room, everyone else followed them out. All but one, he stayed, casting his watery, blue eyes over the golden column and the baby in it. There was no way this tiny thing could defeat his master, in any world. He smiled.  
  
"Peter," he jumped as someone in to outer office called his name, "we're ready to start the potion." Peter cast one final glance at Harry as he left, and knew what he had to do.  
  
The outer office was crowded with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Peter took a position next to a long table loaded with potion ingredients. He listened to the Headmaster speak.  
  
"The potion only has to be made once, so after we make this, we will pour it on the column and we should be able to see what is happening to Harry."  
  
Slowly, Dumbledore and the rest of the order began to cut up, measure out, and carry over the ingredients. The very last thing needed was a small vial of Harry's blood. Peter picked it up gingerly and started over to the cauldron with it. He tripped on the uneven stone and fell. Lily turned and gave a yell as she tried to catch the vial. James and Sirius whipped out wands, but before they could get a spell out the vial smashed on the rough stone floor. Harry's blood staining it as it sank into cracks. Remus cast a horrified look at Peter and then looked at the terrible calm on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!?" Lily throwing herself on Peter in an attempt to severely maim if not murder him. Sirius and Remus jumped forward and dragged her off him. James held her back, though his eyes held a terrible light that was just as threatening to Peter.  
  
Sirius helped Peter up, "What does this mean?" he asked turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"It means," Dumbledore replied quietly, "that we are no longer able to see into Harry's dream realm. His blood was the last ingredient and I can not supply anymore."  
  
Lily slumped in James arms and glared at what had been a friend, Peter. The other Order members began to whisper and talk all at once. Shouts conveyed their anger at Peter, as he tried to shrink down into the floor.  
  
A baby's cry suddenly split through all the noise and stopped them all. Lily and James broke away from everyone and ran to their son, Dumbledore following close behind. The blackness of the room startled them, the gold column was gone and no light entered the room.  
  
"Where is he?!" Lily shouted frantically, "Where's my baby?!" Her shouts echoed off the walls and reverberated through the darkness.  
  
"Lily?" James called. "Dumbledore, what's happening?"  
  
"Ssshhh." He shushed him.  
  
Suddenly a bright, green light blasted through the room, blinding them all momentarily before they could see what had happened. The green light fought with gold light in the column. Another light suddenly blasted through room, gold this time, and the column was back, completely gold now, but it was pulsating. Harry's small face was screwed up in pain and he was crying. A slash was cut across his forehead and was bleeding slightly down his face. Lily slowly approached the column and reached out to it. She hesitated a moment before reaching out to her son. Her hand was stopped by a painful shock when she toughed the light. Her hand slid off like she was touching glass.  
  
"James?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I don't know." He said frustrated as he too tried to reach out to his son. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I do believe he has just been attacked by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore answered softly.  
  
Lily and James turned in anger on the Headmaster, "What do you mean, my son was just attacked by HIM!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Lily he is alright, he is alive and safe apparently, and if Peter had not broken the vial we would have been able to see what happened." He said. "There is nothing that we can do. I will look for some way to get around the potion, but I don't know that I will be able to."  
  
The light dimmed a bit and they all turned back to the column, the rest of the Order joining them in the room now. They stared at the column in awe and confusion as it became tinged with a blue color. The room was completely silent, broken only by the shuffle and occasional whispers. Slowly, as they watched, the column became completely blue shone gently in the dark room.  
  
"There is no more we can find out tonight. I think it is time to leave now." Dumbledore said his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.  
  
Slowly the Order began to file out and leave the castle. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and, Peter were the last to leave. Sirius and Remus looked at Peter. He nodded and quickly left. It was safer. The other four nodded to Dumbledore and Flooed away, Lily and James to their home in Godric's Hallow and Sirius and Remus to Sirius's apartment. Dumbledore shook his head silently after they left. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he knew he was very lucky Lily and James had not pressed him for answers he couldn't give. He knew he was lucky they had not attacked him. He knew he was very lucky Sirius and Remus had also not attacked him.  
  
None of them would have liked any of the answers he had, or the lies he told. He sat down at his desk and waved his wand. A large, silver bowl floated gently over and settled on the desk. He tapped it with his wand and surveyed the damage Voldemort had wrecked in the dream realm. Soon he would have to show this to Lily and James but not yet. It was best not the make them too miserable tonight.  
  
He watched as rather large man waded into the rubble of what was barely recognizable as the Potter's house and carried a tiny bundle away with him. Dumbledore glanced up at the calendar on the wall. It was Halloween and he had a feast attend, and speech to make to the school. Hard times were ahead for young Harry and he had no wish to see it now when there was nothing he could do.  
  
AN: I just got done reading the 5th book last night and it was amazing! I recommend everyone read it right away, I think some things will really surprise you. 


End file.
